Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous - Next - 2 (An Disney logo appears but it was different to the other, scene fades in to night-time outside with an beautiful stars and forest as the camera pans down inside Mount Ebott as it zoom across to Asgore's castle as it zooms back when the word "Disney" appears) (An Walt Disney Animation Studios shown with an archive footage of "Steamboat Willie" as Mickey Mouse whistles and using the steamboat steering wheel) (An Colin Entertainment, Ltd. logo with an bottom text of "with help of Screen Australia") (The scene fades inside of the library as the book appears title as '''UNDERTALE' when the book open itself revealed an entire photo the medieval art where it tells the history)'' NARRATOR: (An moving image of young Monster and Human) Many centuries ago as two races ruled over the Earth, Humans and Monsters as they have been lived in peace in decades... (Scene fades to an two races using swords and other weapons for war) But the two races broke up for unknown reasons as they upon the civil war, (Scene fades to Humans won as they sent seven sorcerers to seal the entire monsters) then year later the humans were victorious as the leader of humans send out seven greatest sorcerers to seal the entire monsters with the powerful barrier inside Mt. Ebott, (Scene fades to pitch-black) as the legend tells “If someone climbs and enter Mt. Ebott will never return.” Until many centuries later in 2019, an young human girl name as Frisk is enter the Mountain when she accidently fell over at the hole by the vine as her new story have began. (A scene fades to black then few seconds later, and strange voice of a boy is heard) UNKNOWN: Is everyone... in here? (gasped) Are... are you... alright...? Please... wake... up... (The scene fades back as Frisk is woken up in the bed of golden flowers as she look from left and right but she was been slightly injured at her leg) FRISK: (groans) My leg... How can I get back up? (She tried to get up but her leg is still injured) FRISK: Oh it’s not really good, it’s hopeless. (She lay down and feeling sad, until when she feeling something in her heart that she cannot gave up) FRISK: Alright I must try again and this time, I won’t give up. (Frisk is begin to standing up and she did it very well) FRISK: I... I did it; now then I better use my bandaid somewhere in my pocket for my leg. (Frisk bring out her bandaid at the pocket as she put on her leg, then she feel better as looked up and saw an light that she fell then she heard an voice) UNKNOWN: Hello? Is someone in here? FRISK: A person! (ran to the voice at in the other room) I’m now saved... (In this room was empty which it have an another room as it look like the purple-looking ruins) FRISK: (sighs) I thought it might be someone. (So she walks very slowly by passing at only one golden flower until) UNKNOWN: Howdy. (Frisk is stopped walking) FRISK: Is someone in here? UNKNOWN: Why yes, try to look around that you can see me. (She looked around but it was nothing) FRISK: But, I can’t see you anywhere. UNKNOWN: Then try to look the other way. (As she looked down, then she saw a golden flower can move and talk) UNKNOWN: Howdy! (Frisk is jumped in surprised as she tripped over then she was been shocked that the flower can talk to her) FRISK: Are... are you a real monster? FLOWEY: A monster, who? Oh, you mean me? (laughs) Don’t talk too very serious kiddo, I’ve just got here. Allow introducing myself, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. FRISK: Really? So I guess it’s the only one who can help me. FLOWEY: A help? Why sure thing, you’re come to the right place. But first, can you tell me how did you get here in the underground on the first place? FRISK: Well, I was accidentally fell from the pit inside of this mountain. FLOWEY: Golly it was very unfortunately that you been fall down in the first time. But maybe I can help out with for this. FRISK: Really? That will be nice and helpful, but one problem. FLOWEY: And what is it mean? FRISK: How can I get to the surface? That it was impossible to climb back. FLOWEY: Well, how about your special ability? (Flowey winks at a magical star as it lands on Frisk when a red-glowing shape-like heart appears on her chest as Frisk is surprised) FLOWEY: See that heart; do you know what it is? FRISK: Yeah it looks like a heart, but I don’t know what it is. FLOWEY: Why that’s your SOUL, a very special part of yourself that you can communicated to monsters. But your SOUL is starts off very weak, but you can grow strong if you earn so much LV stand for LOVE. FRISK: So you are saying that if I earn more LOVE, maybe that it can lead me back to the surface. FLOWEY: Indeed kiddo! Now I can share some with ya, just hang on for a sec. (Flowey is sent out a floaty pellet) FLOWEY: Try to catch the little white.... “friendliness” pellet that it can help you earn an LOVE and maybe you can get back to the surface in no time. FRISK: Well, okay then I ready to catch it. (Flowey throw the pellet up in the air as Frisk is ready to catch it but as the pellet landed on her, she was been pushed very hard as she was feeling weak that Frisk knew it) FRISK: Flowey, you tricked me! (Then Flowey has laughing at her) FLOWEY: Why of course you IDIOT, because you didn’t earn an intention. FRISK: Why you doing this? FLOWEY: ‘Why’ you truly ask? Well because in this world... it’s kill or BE killed! (Frisk is feeling scared as she tried to get away from the flower) FLOWEY: Ohh... you just want to leave aren’t you? But unfortunately kiddo... (The entire pellets surrounded at Frisk) FLOWEY: I will have to kill you off, so... see ya kiddo! (laughs menacingly) (The pellets is following towards at Frisk as she shut her eyes until when the pellets were destroyed by a fire attack which it didn’t hurt Frisk, then someone is cured her as Flowey is confused) FLOWEY: W... What is going on!? (A strange fire wind is pushed Flowey away at a far distance, when a female voice is heard) UNKNOWN: (sighs in relief) What a miserable creature torturing at the poor innocent youth. (As when Frisk is look at the female monster when it walks towards to Frisk as the female monster put her hand at Frisk’s shoulders very kindly) UNKNOWN: Don’t be afraid my child, I will not hurt you. I’ve saved your life from that flower and I also healed you. (Frisk is look around of herself as her leg was fixed and didn’t feel any pain) FRISK: You... you did safe my life, and... who are you? (A female monster walk at the light revealed her; the appearance was an anthro female goat wearing a purple robe) TORIEL: Oh, my name is Toriel the caretaker of the ruins. I heard a loud sound when I take care of my garden so I got here as possible and protect you from that flower as I use a special thing that was MERCY. FRISK: MERCY... what is it does Toriel? TORIEL: Well, follow me to the ruins that I can show you how to do MERCY. Hold my hand young... FRISK: You can call me Frisk. TORIEL: Right then, follow me. (Frisk walks with Toriel in the ruins as that they have going towards to the dummy) TORIEL: Now then the monsters were tried to harm you, but you can understand them if you talk them as they won't hurt you. Try and talk with the dummy. (Frisk walk to the dummy as she won't punched it) FRISK: Umm... Hi there? (The dummy didn't moved or talk, then Toriel is smile) TORIEL: Excellent Frisk, so you are been training to spare them without hurting. (When many monsters of the ruins as Frisk is very serious about this as Toriel calm her down) TORIEL: It’s alright, they won’t harm you. So try to talk at Froggit, it was really easy. FRISK: Oh... okay then. (walk slowly to Froggit) So... you are look really handsome? (Froggit acted much blushed as it let Frisk pass) FRISK: I... I did it Toriel, I got my first MERCY! TORIEL: Well done Frisk, now we can walk further in the ruins that we will lead to my home in time. (They walk very further until they were been bumped by a sleepy ghost where it lay on patch of roses) FRISK: There’s a ghost in the underground? TORIEL: Why yes Frisk, there are many kind of creatures in the underground. So maybe you can woke that ghost and make a kind feelings like you did. FRISK: Alright then. (walks to the ghost as she slightly tapping at the ghost) Umm... excuse me sir? (The ghost is woken up) GHOST: ohh... did you woke me up? oh sorry about that, ah really nice to see you toriel. TORIEL: Why Napstablook, I haven’t seen you for weeks so how are you doing? NAPSTABLOOK: well... i only just, you know... making my own hat out of my tears. (He uses his tears as the tear was floating up at the top of his head transforming into a top hat) i call this one “dapper blook”. (Look at Frisk) is that a human? FRISK: Yep my name was Frisk, so tell me Blook; how did you fell asleep at the roses patch? NAPSTABLOOK: oh... well, when i was doing some of my teleportation for the first time. so i was in the ruins as i have found a patch of rosed that i can have a rest. and now... i have to say that i’m sorry for blocking your path. FRISK: Hey you don’t need to blame yourself Blook, some many people have terrible discussions but you can give good feelings to anyone just like me. (Frisk gives a hug to Napstablook) NAPSTABLOOK: wha... are you hugging me? that’s nice, but i cannot hug back that will be weird. well first of all that i have no arms. FRISK: It’s okay, maybe sometimes that I can see you around. NAPSTABLOOK: well... me too. so... i’ve be going now, see ya toriel. TORIEL: Anytime Napstablook, anytime. (Napstablook happily nods them as he disappeared) TBA - Previous - Next - 2 Category:Transcripts